stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Verzuiling in Libertas
Ik denk dat ik de oplossing weet, jongens :). 3x raden! --Bucureştean 23 jun 2009 07:58 (UTC) : Ik had gelijk in december 2007, toen ik wilde dat alle 4 kranten samengingen (het was een begin). Alleen samen gaat het werken. Dit mag héél gek klinken, zeker uit mijn mond, ik ben ook verbaasd, maar in het geval van Libertas zal maar één ding werken - omdat we met zo weinig zijn: als alles van niemand of iedereen wordt (ligt eraan hoe je het wil bekijken) hebben we geen ruzies meer. Niemand meer leider van Libertas, geen ingewikkeld gedoe: net zoals in Adlibita, één stemlokaal voor iedereen. Eenmaal voorstel geaccepteerd zal de voorsteller het uitvoeren. Het wordt weliswaar erg saai, maar we hebben nu dit lastige gedoe omdat men denkt dat stukjes land van hen zijn, bijv de Limburgers in Oost-Libertas. Als alles nu gewoon van de wiki (=alle gebruikers die willen bijdragen) is, net zoals bij andere wiki's hebben we geen problemen meer van verzuiling die vooral gebruikt wordt tijdens de verkiezingen. De enige manier om die zuilen te doorbreken is voor onenigheid zorgen :P, dat is dat iedereen een eigen mening gaat krijgen. --Bucureştean 23 jun 2009 08:20 (UTC) :: Ik moet zeggen dat dit nogal onverwacht overkomt bij mij... Van een verzuiling valt er steeds minder te spreken, het is eerder Limburgers tegen de rest... En ik ben eigenlijk nogal gehecht geraakt aan m'n presidentsspost (:D), en ik denk niet dat dit de oplossing is... Greenday2 23 jun 2009 10:18 (UTC) ::: Wel moet er naar een oplossing gezocht worden voor de vriendjespolitiek tijdens de verkiezingen, en weet al hoe we dat kunnen oplossen... ;) Greenday2 23 jun 2009 10:20 (UTC) :::: We kunnen eisen opleggen tijdens de verkiezingen, zodat mensen als Kremnae en Konghier niet meer kunnen stemmen ;) Greenday2 23 jun 2009 10:27 (UTC) ::::: Wat een raar artikel :p Moet ik me vereerd voelen als "clanleider"? (je vergeet er btw nog wel enkele :D) 23 jun 2009 10:35 (UTC) :::::: Robin bij mijn clan? Ik ken hem niet uit real life (hij is btw uit Lokeren en woont nu bij Gent), wij zijn achteraf pas vrienden geworden. 23 jun 2009 10:37 (UTC) Mag ik ook mijn steentje bijdragen? Verzuiling voorkom je m.i. alleen wanneer iedereen anoniem is en (wil?) blijven. Geen om het hoekje overeengekomsten worden besproken of ook het tussendoor chatten of IRC achterwege blijft. Maar clannetjes vormen is nu eenmaal een erfenis die we allemaal meedragen = we hebben het in ons (wie zegt dat ook weer dagelijks.... haha :), enne, ik lig weer overhoop met m'n handtekening, dat zal wel weer ettelijke bewerkingen kosten vooraleer ik er weer uit ben met mezelf! [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|20px]] 23 jun 2009 11:04 (UTC) Opmerking Limburgers is geen geschikte naam, "Oosterse" is zelfs beter :P En je vergeet de Communistisch/Vrouwelijke zuil :P --OuWTB 23 jun 2009 12:06 (UTC) :S Wat een reacties. --Bucureştean 23 jun 2009 12:45 (UTC) : :P --OuWTB 23 jun 2009 12:47 (UTC) :bwc) Over verkiezingen: het allerbeste zou zijn dat er 1 objectieve gebruiker is die dus niet meedoet en alle stemmen binnenkrijgt en controleert. Na afloop zouden alle stemmen openlijk controleerbaar moeten kunnen worden voor iedereen... dán reageert men niet op het stemgedrag van anderen :P --Bucureştean 23 jun 2009 12:48 (UTC) ::'t Probleem is dat niemand echt objectief is.. --OuWTB 23 jun 2009 12:52 (UTC) :::SPQ of Martijn. En btw moeten ze na de verkiezingen pas gepubliceerd worden, dan kun je nakijken of er gefraudeerd is of niet ;) --Bucureştean 23 jun 2009 12:53 (UTC) ::::Je kunt ook doen: eenmaal gestemd, mag niet meer gewijzigd worden. --Bucureştean 23 jun 2009 12:54 (UTC) :::::Dat laatste is beter, in het echt werkt het ook zo. En dat nakijken gaat zeker voor problemen zorgen. --OuWTB 23 jun 2009 12:58 (UTC) Ik weet het niet. Bart K 24 jun 2009 05:03 (UTC)